inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Mitchell
Jane Mitchell '''(ジェーン ·ミッチェル) is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers: Rangers War. She is the '''Orange Lightspeed Ranger. She is a foward for Dogwood Park GO. Background She is the daughter of Captain Mitchell and Jasmine Mitchell. She has an older brother and sister that are Power Rangers. Dana Mitchell is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Ryan Mitchell is the Titanium Ranger. She is one of the members of Ultimate Eleven. She is the cousin of the first Pink Ranger and second Pink Ranger. Her brother is one of legendary America's soccer player along with Patrick's brother Wyane and Austin's sister Abby Grayson. Cardfight!! Vanguard: New Generation She gained a mystrious power called Pysquila. Her Keshin Soul Saver Dragon turn to Phantom Blaster Dragon due to the power Pysquila. Power Rangers Generation In Power Rangers Generation, Jane and Carter were in their house in their king size's bed sleeping until a van came in and a talking bear want them to form a soccer team. Power Rangers: Bakugan High In Power Rangers: Bakugan High, she is a new student at Turtle Cove Academy with Dana and Kate. She is currently with Carter. In Chapter 5, she accepts Ginger into the team and can sing in Japanese. Power Rangers: Rangers War Jane meet Catherine Justice in Chapter 1. She is the reincarnated of her ancestor. She reveal her Keshin to the enemy and her friends which surprised them. She is also the cousin of Susan Mitchell. She is married to Carter Grayson. Appearance She wore an orange shirt that represenative her ranger color with black skirt. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. She wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Dogwood Park. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. Power Rangers Generation She wore orange sleeping gown when sleeping. Outside she wore orange blouse and black skirt. Mixi Max When she is Mixi Maxed with Okita Souji, her skin becomes more tanned and her hair turned purple grew side bangs and a ponytail. Her eyes turns dark purple with yellow pupils. Personalities In Power Rangers Generation, Jane become a game maker and an ace striker. She is also nice and loves to play soccer with her friends and family. Due to Psyquila, her personality become mean and powerful girl. Hissatsu *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Lost Angel ' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji '(Mixi Max form) *'SH Death Drop '(G3) *'SH Bicycle Sword' Combine Hissatsu *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Sword of Fire' *'SH Evolution' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' Keshin *'KH Kensei Lancelot '(Forward form; Fire) *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon '(Forward form; Wind) Cardfight!! Vanguard: New Generation *'KH Soul Saver Dragon '(Royal Paladin) *'KH Phantom Blaster Dragon' (Shadow Paladin) Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon '(with Henry and Patrick's Keshin) Keshin Armed *'KHA Kensei Lancelot '(Forward form; fire) *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Forward form; wind) Cardfight!! Vanguard: New Generation *KHA Soul Saver Dragon (Royal Paldin) *'KHA Phantom Blaster Dragon '(Shadow Paladin) Hissatsu Tatics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' *'HT 3D Reflector ' *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max *'MIMAX' Dana Mitchell *'MIMAX' Brian Mitchell (Alternate Brian) *'MIMAX' Okita Souji Power Rangers: Rangers Wars *'MIMAX' Okita Souji *'MIMAX' Carter Grayson Bakugan *'Pyrus Dragonaid' (Guardian Bakugan/Partner) *'Pyrus Ravenioid' (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Her mother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her older daughter. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *Her guardian bakugan is Pyrus Dragonoid. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *She is the ace striker in Dogwood Park GO and Dogwood Park Chono Stone like Tsurugi Kyousuke (Dub Name: Victor Blade) *She know how Keshin Armed works. *It's been mentioned that there's the possibility of Jane being Second Stage Children, although she didn't display any SSC powers. Category:OC Characters Category:Female OC Characters Category:Forwards